After Ever After
by Xxamu
Summary: Life's all about family, love, and friends. Without them, life is basically unbalanced. As for Anna, her life is well balanced; her having Kristoff and Elsa. But Elsa's world is limited to Anna and her friends. Not until recently will her prince charming come knocking at her door. Elsa thinks it's time to find her King, but doesn't notice that he's right there in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfiction story, so sorry if I'm not doing it properly yet. Don't flame me D: This story is based off the movie Frozen and it's the hour after finished playing in the ice rink Elsa made. They're basically gathered to answer unanswered questions. ****Disney owns Frozen.**

With the sun's rays streaming into the dining room, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Grand Pabbie gathered around the long table. Some questions needed to be answered and today was as good as any. Anna sat anxiously across of Elsa, waiting for her to say something. For a minute, they all sat in an awkward silence until Olaf started drumming his twig fingers on the wood table. Everyone's eyes darted at him as if he just did something illegal.

"So…" Anna decided to break the silence and spoke up. "Since when have you had these powers? Why did you suddenly shut me out when we were kids? Everything was going well until you shut me out. Every single day I longed for your company. If there's a reason behind it, I'm going to keep an open mind."

Elsa shifted nervously in her chair and looked uneasily at Grand Pabbie. He nods at Elsa, allowing her to continue. "I know this will sound bizarre, but you've had your memories of my powers removed in order for your head to be persuaded into thawing." She let out a deep sigh as the memory pains her. Once again, the group was held in silence. "We… we were playing in the ballroom late one night and… I used my power to cover it with snow… We were having so much fun." Fear ran across of Elsa's face and her eyes grew wide as the memory replayed in her head. "It was an accident."

Beside Kristoff, Grand Pabbie waved his hand at the air and replayed the scene from the accident. Everyone watched carefully, understanding that it wasn't Elsa's fault.

"Elsa." Anna reached for Elsa's hand across of the table, snapping her out of her trance, noticing that she summoned ice to cover the whole room. Kristoff and Anna shivered as they were the only ones that were "normal". Elsa took a deep breath and thawed the room

"I took the memory of her powers away from you," said Grand Pabbie. Kristroff looked at Grand Pabbie and Anna confused. "She accidentally blasted you with her powers making you unconscious." Kristoff looks over to Anna with a "so that was you" face.

"Mama and Papa moved me out of our room and limited my interactions with people so they wouldn't find out of my powers and to keep you safe." Elsa fiddled with her fingers and apologetically looked at Anna, searching her eyes for any reactions. Everyone was still silent, absorbing every word that was said. "Of course I wanted to build a snowman. I wanted to come out and play. Each day I died a little, knowing you were alone on the other side of the door. You have to understand that I only did it for you." Tears gathered in both Elsa's and Anna's eyes.

"True love," whispered Olaf. "Putting someone else's need before your own."

"Haha. Yeah." Elsa laughed and wiped her tears. The heavy atmosphere was once again lifted, allowing some joy and fun into the meeting.

"Oh!" Olaf chuckled. "Like what Kristoff did for Anna!" Kristoff blushed and Anna sheepishly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Grand Pabbie elbowed Kristoff teasingly. It was their turn on the hot seat.

"Is that so?" Elsa beamed at Anna. In return, she raised her eyebrows at Kristoff as if she didn't know.

"Wha-what? I would have done it for anyone," Kristoff said defensively, scratching the back of his neck. Anna deflated a little and slumped in her chair. Olaf pouted, seeing that he was wrong about Kristoff's act of love towards Anna once again.

"Who is he anyways?" Elsa wondered. "You're not going to ask me for my blessing, right?" Kristoff and Anna flushed again, sitting awkwardly beside each other.

"Of course not!" Anna exclaimed, obviously trying to hide some affection. "I mean… after last time, I'll be more careful." Anna wiped her hands on her gown. "He's Kristoff. I met him in the Oaken's Trading Post while looking for you. He helped me get to your castle."

"So you went with a complete stranger through the mountains where you could be killed and no one will ever find you?" Elsa asked in a concerned voice.

"That's what I said," Kristoff said. "Hey!" He noticed what Elsa said and gave her a hurt look. Elsa just laughed it off, showing that she was joking.

"Well how am I supposed to make friends then? You need to talk to strangers to befriend them." Anna defended her self, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What's his last name?" Elsa challenged.

"Uh…"Anna looked at Kristoff for her, but he just leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Unfair! He never told me!" She reached over and punched Kristoff on the arm for not helping her.

"Ow!" Kristoff rubbed his arm. "It's Bjorgman. Jeez. How'd you even know my name? I never told you." Anna just smiled and turned her head towards Olaf who was standing on his chair.

" I don't have a last name." Olaf stared at them with his big sad eyes. They all laughed and started pitching in ideas for a last name. Olaf is very good at diverting attention to himself in order to keep things uncomfortable serious. Without him, the room wouldn't have the same joyous and fun atmosphere as they have right now.

Elsa leaned back in her chair and looked at everyone. Smiles and laughter filled the room. _This is what family should look like._ Elsa smiled to herself and looked at her sister. _For the first time in forever, I will be right here._


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: Family

**Queen Elsa experiences her first day as the actual Queen. It's filled with royalty as well as hard work. This shows the great contrast between Anna and Elsa's "normal day". Anna' regular day would be filled with fun and friends with the occasional mischief. Elsa tries her best to balance work and family time, trying to make up for the days they lost when they were kids. ****Disney owns Frozen.**

**POV: ELSA**

"Here you are, Queen Elsa." Kai trudged over to my desk with a huge pile of paperwork. "Phew." He chuckled and looked at me. "Good luck, Queen Elsa." Kai smiled and left the study.

I just sat there, not wanting to touch the stack: treaties upon treaties, agreements upon agreements. No wonder Papa had such a big desk. He would always come into my room exhausted, having just enough energy to check up on me and walk back to his room for the night.

"Good thing I won't have to worry about white hair from stress." I smiled and started to organize the paper, getting ready to tackle them. "Wait…" I waved my hand in the air, summoning snow and ice. "Much better."

**POV: ANNA**

"Princess, it's time to get up." Kai knocked on my door at his usual time: too early. Why is it that every time I have to get up my bed becomes the most comfortable place ever? "Princess?" Kai knocked again. I tossed in my bed and made a grumbling sound. I love Kai, I really do, but he becomes such a pain in the morning. "Kristoff is here."

I bolted out of bed while combing down my bed hair. What is he doing here this early? I hurried to look decent and went out of the room, running into Kai.

"Ooof!" I fell back into my room. What is he still doing here? "Sorry." I took Kai's hand and dusted my dress. For some reason, he was smiling.

"Sorry Princess." He bowed and descended down the hall.

"Funny how fast my presence got you out of bed." Kristoff came into plain view and grinned. Ok, I admit it, there's a small part of me that likes him. A very small part… I mean it's Kristoff we're talking about! Tall, blonde, has a big nose, slender, and muscular. It's the right amount of muscle. Too much is gross. "I don't know if that drool is from sleeping or my presence. It's flattering." He chuckled patted my head.

"I would do it for anyone." I repeated his same words from yesterday and wiped my drool with my hand. _Nice move, Anna._ Kristoff raised his eye brow and looked at me. "What do you want?" I asked in a mean tone that I didn't intend. _This day's starting off on the right foot_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join Sven, Olaf, and I for breakfast." Obviously, he didn't want to anymore. "After, we'll take the first ride on the sled you got me."

"You haven't used it yet?" I asked, leading him down the hall.

"Yeah, I wanted to save the ride for you…" Kristoff looked sheepishly at the paintings on the walls, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. _Wow_, I thought,_ he has feelings._ I smiled and clung on to his arm. There's no sense in hiding it. When Olaf told me that Kristoff left for good after he dropped me off to Hans, my heart sank. I peeked up at Kristoff and saw a smile creeping up in his face. He gripped my arm tighter and led me to his sled.

The ground was still frozen from the day when Elsa made the ice rink, making it suitable for riding the sled. However, there are a lot of people skating around the grounds and they would be in the way.

"There weren't anyone when I came here earlier…" Kristoff scratched his head.

"It's fine," I said in a cheery voice. "We can use it next time." The days were getting colder as winter approached. This time, the winter will be normal. We would have a nice amount of snow and coldness, unlike the very harsh winter Elsa brought. Elsa would be happier in winter, I think. She'll be surrounded with her own powers and she can make everything look more beautiful.

_Brrgghh!_

Sven dashed by us, leaving Kristoff and I hanging onto his antlers. Panicked villagers screamed and moved aside, but Sven didn't stop running and playing around.

"Sven!" Kristoff hugged his best buddy and held on for the ride. We basically looked like rag dolls tied to a crazy reindeer running through the courtyard. It definitely felt like it. I hung on tight to his antlers and buried my face in his soft fur. These guys… I can't imagine a day without them. It's like how I feel with Elsa. They're the most important people in my life.

**POV: ELSA**

"Ten more," I looked at the small pile that was once huge. "You can do it, Elsa. You've been through tougher times." Another paperwork about ending ties with Weselton. I can't believe that the Duke went here just to exploit Arendelle. And he has the nerves to expect that his treasonous actions won't sever our ties.

Queen Elsa

Goodbye, Weselton. That reminds me… What happened to the Southern Isles? I looked through the remaining papers and searched for it. After what he did to my sisters… I just want to freeze his land, but his consequence suffices. He brings bad reputation to his family's name and probably lost all chances of getting the throne.

"Corona, Arendelle, Arendelle," None of the papers had anything about the Southern Isles, but there was one about a land I haven't heard of. "Byrnes?" It says that they are to come to Arendelle tomorrow to give goods as an act of congratulating the new queen.

"Oh no. No, no, no. We haven't prepared for their arrival yet!" The wind blew harsher and faster, taking the snow and papers. Arendelle isn't decently prepared for a guest! They'll have a bad first impression and we'll probably loose a potential ally.

"Queen Elsa, calm down!" Kai tried to pry the door open to no avail. "I am working on the preparations! They're almost done." He yelled through the roaring winds. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thanks for telling me that earlier," I said sarcastically. All my hard work was scattered on the floor and buried in the snow. "Oh…" I slumped forward, breaking my perfect posture and whined. "I'll die in here."

Just then, the door started jiggling. On the other side, I could hear chuckling and the soft sound of falling snow.

"Hiya there, Elsa." Olaf skipped into my room with a big smile on his face. "Ohh it's so pretty in here: the snow, ice, and paper." He picked up the paper and looked at it confused. "What happened to the place?"

"Sorry. I got stressed and it scattered everywhere." I helped Olaf pick up the papers and shook the snow out of it. "What brings you here?"

"Kristoff and Anna told me to come get you." He dumped the stack of paper on the desk and took the ones I was holding. "Breakfast at Kristoff's place. They have pancakes and coffee and fruits." Olaf chuckled and pulled me up. "You have to go!" Just like that, he pulled me out of the office and down the hall.

"But I have work to do," I reasoned. Kai smiled at me, saying that he can handle the rest. Relief filled me as the weight of work left my shoulders. Being the Queen sucks. I would much rather be a princess and not have to do the work. Hans must've been crazy, doing all that he has done to get the throne. I don't think that he fully understands what being a king is.

As we exited the palace, the people on the rink bowed down to my presence and waved. I'm finally feeling like it's the old days again; stress and worry free. Maybe I can make up for the days I wasn't with Anna. I smiled at the thought and carried Olaf, running over to Kristoff's place. Yes, it's not proper, but I finally feel free.

**Sorry I didn't finish it yet. I'll put up the 2****nd**** part later this day or early tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 2 part 2: Flapjacks

**This is the continuation of the Chapter 2. Disney owns Frozen**

**POV: ANNA**

Kristoff brought me over to his place on the corner of the Arendelle market place for breakfast. It's a two room house, one room for Sven and Kristoff and their bathroom, the other is their kitchen and everything else.On their table was a stack of flapjacks, syrup, and hot soup.

"It's not much, but it's just us." Kristoff pulled back my chair and pushed it in. His house was cabin like; it has this home-y feeling and it's very cozy. There were four plates laid out topped with a fork, knife and napkin. It's obvious that he doesn't do this everyday. The napkin is supposed to be under the utensils, not on them, but hey, it's something.

"It's fine," I chuckled and laid out the napkin on my lap. Elsa always tried to get me to refine my eating etiquette, but I never got the time to… Ok you got me. Being prim and proper isn't me, so I don't do it. It's almost as if I wasn't part of the royal family at all. Kristoff gave me two flapjacks and poured syrup on it. It's all steamy and delicious looking… My mouth overflowed with saliva.

"Are you just gonna stare at it?" Kristoff chuckled and served himself. At the castle, they don't serve these. We always got roasted chicken or steak for breakfast. This is probably the first time I've seen this type of food. In a few seconds, it'll be gone, so I have to take in its beauty. Kristoff wiped his mouth and looked at me. "Is this the first time you're eating a flapjack?" He smiled and watched me take my first bite.

Oh gosh. It's like a warm cake that's coated with sugary goodness. I sliced more pieces and stuffed my face with more. Nothing's better than a mouthful place. Kristoff raised his eyebrow and watched with shock as I devoured two flapjacks.

"You like it?" He grinned in satisfactory. I nodded my head as I gulped water to wash down the food. I could feel heat rising up to my face. _You just broke the number one rule of the eating etiquette: don't eat like a starving animal._

My stomach begged for more of these flapjacks, but I didn't want to ask because it would be embarrassing, so I just eyed my plate. It looked so bare without the flapjacks on it.

Kristoff laughed quietly and went to his stove where another stack of flapjacks lay. "If you want more, I made a lot." I smiled and helped myself for two more, being careful to get them slowly so I won't seem eager.

"Knock, knock." Elsa walked in through the door carrying Olaf. Olaf was chuckling and playing with her platinum hair. Kristoff bowed and pulled out her chair. "Thank you."

Olaf bounced to the seat across of Elsa and clasped his hand. "So this is what food smells like." He leaned over and took a huge whiff of the hot soup Kristoff made. Right after, he gasped and held his carrot nose. "That's hot!" Kristoff quickly grabbed the bowl of soup and replaced it with flapjacks.

"I don't think he can eat that." Elsa chuckled. She whipped up some snow food and gave it to Olaf. Kristoff then gave Elsa a bowl of soup, flapjacks, and water. "Oh thank you…" Elsa gave the food a weird stare and poked it with a fork.

"Try it!" I said with a full mouth of flapjack goodness. Elsa looked at me with a warning look and I covered my mouth with my hand.

Elsa slices the pancake all royal like and puts it in her mouth. Her face lit up as soon as it touched her tongue. Kristoff filled the serving plate with more flapjacks in satisfactory. I think this is the happiest I've seen Elsa eat… Well I've only got to see her eat for about two days, but yeah. I think we're both used to the fancy pantsy food served in the castle.

"I think I might hire you as a chef in the castle." Elsa wiped her mouth with her napkin, looking at her bare plate.

Kristoff chuckled. "This is the only thing I can make." He placed the plate of stacked flapjacks on the table and served Elsa. "Do you want some more?" He looked at me. The flapjacks look so good, but I already ate four.

"No thanks, I'm good." It was painful to say that. I just want to steal all of the flapjacks and run away.

"This is good," Olaf compliments as he stuffed his mouth with more snow cakes. "It has been such a long time since I ate." Elsa laughed and whipped more snow cakes for him.

"Where have you been staying?" Elsa asked Olaf.

"Kristoff took me in for the time being."Olaf was too busy stuffing his face to look at Elsa.

"Hmm… Why don't you all move into the castle? I can make Olaf an igloo somewhere," Elsa suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I tackled Elsa for a hug and started bouncing in my seat. "I can't wait!"

Kristoff had his thinking face on and slowly chewed his flapjack. "Would Sven have a place too?" If you were to set Kristoff and Sven on two different platforms that are splitting apart, one of them would most likely jump to be with the other. They can't be split. Well, except for now because there are too many people in the house. But Sven has his head through the kitchen window, so he's technically still with us.

"Of course." Elsa smiled and placed her napkin on the plate.

_Knock knock._

We all looked at the door and saw Kai peer his head through the crack.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Queen and Princess is needed for the preparation for tomorrow." Kai opened the door slowly, feeling like an intruder. Kristoff stood up and invited him in, but he said it was going to be quick.

"Thank you for the meal." Elsa stood up and slightly bowed her head and headed for the door. Aw. When things get fun, we have to leave.

I stood up and followed Elsa, hugging everyone on the way out. "Thanks." I smiled up to Kristoff and gave him a peck on the cheek. After I realized what I did, I ran away as fast as I could, chasing after Elsa and Kai… Well, mostly to escape the embarrassment.

**Thanks for reading! Tomorrow (in their time) the girls would be out in the market place, fixing some things up when suddenly and unexpected guest drops by.**


	4. Chapter 4: Disruption

** This is technically chapter 3, but yeah. .**

** The day after Kristoff invited Elsa and Anna for breakfast, the kingdom of Byrnes will be sending a congratulations gift for Arendelle. Instead of their visit going smoothly, it takes a turn for the worse. But it's ok. Leave it to Anna and Elsa. Disney owns Frozen.**

** POV: ELSA**

"Stand up straight, chin up, and be polite," I instructed. Anna isn't the primmest and proper person, but I accept that. I don't blame her. She's been caged her whole life and she's been itching spread her wings and fly.

Anna took a deep breath and held it, doing what I instructed and smiled at me. We were standing in the market place, waiting for the boat from Byrnes. There wasn't any ship in sight yet, not even in the horizon.

"How long do we have to wait?" Anna's face was still puffed up, sucking in her stomach.

I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I don't think they're coming in a while." It's not nice to keep girls waiting, but it's not their fault. They're probably having troubles in the sea… I stiffened up at the thought and shook my head. "Let's do some shopping while we're waiting." I smiled at Anna and led her to the stalls.

**POV: ANNA**

Something's wrong. For a second, we're standing there waiting for the ship and all of the sudden, the air got colder. I looked at Elsa and worry was haunting her face.

"Elsa?" She turned around to face me and I just ran in for a hug. Sometimes, hugs can fix everything. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. Elsa's been through a lot. I can't imagine trying to conceal my real self for a really long time.

Elsa moved back and smiled at me. "Let's try to find the ingredients that Kristoff used for those flapjacks." We strolled through the market place for a while, picking up fruits, eggs, flour, all that stuff. The stall keepers tried to give it to us for free, but we refused. Royalty can come with a lot of perks, but that doesn't give us the right to takes things for free. Well, it kind of does, but we're richer and it's not really nice to take things from people who need the money more than us.

"I'll take these, m'lady." Kai took the groceries from Elsa and I and started going to the castle. "Oh, the ship will be here in any minute." He turned around and gestured towards the ship approaching our port.

"Thanks." Elsa slightly bowed her head and straightened out her dress. I copied her actions as she was the Queen of etiquettes too. I have no idea what we're supposed to do, but I just held my head high, stood up straight, and smiled like a creepy person.

"Elsa! Anna!" We quickly turned around to find Kristoff running through the market place, stricken with fear. "Olaf!" He grabbed our arms and dragged us to his house.

"Hey guys…" Olaf plastered on a droopy smile as he was slowly melting. Elsa ran over to him, and repaired his own personal flurry. Slowly, Olaf started to shift back to his old form. "Thank you." Olaf smiled and hugged Elsa around the neck.

"No problem, buddy." She chuckled and patted his head. After Olaf released her, she stood up and once again straightened out her dress, returning to her perfect posture. "Next time it happens again, feel free to come get me."

Kristoff nodded and smacked his head. "Oh yeah, Kai was looking for you. The ship landed."

Elsa's eyes grew huge and she darted for the door to the port. I gave Kristoff the look.

"Thanks for telling us earlier." I rolled my eyes and chased after Elsa. Let's hope no one important sees us running not so royally. The town folks crowded the market place, making it harder to get through. "Excuse me, excuse me." I gently pushed myself through the crowd, looking for Elsa. Not to be mean or anything, but these people should move. Obviously we need to get to somewhere important and they're just clogging up the way.

_Neeighh!_

The horse reared and came crashing down, throwing Elsa to the floor.

"Elsa!" I shoved and ran harder, seeing that Elsa hasn't moved. I can't lose her now. She's the only one I've got and I'm nowhere near ready to take control of the kingdom. When I came into view of Elsa, a young man has her cradled on his lap. He was shaking her, begging her to wake up. Furiously, I shoved him aside and took Elsa in my own lap.

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" I stroked the side of her pale face and brushed her platinum hair free from her face. "Elsa…" I embraced her limp body and cried. I can't lose her. I just got her back and now she's going to be gone again.

"I- I'm so sorry." The young man stared at Elsa with his trembling blue eyes. By this time, the guards made their way to the center and seized him.

I carefully laid Elsa down on the floor and stood up. "If she dies, I swear, you're going to have to deal with her on the other side." I retracted my arm for a punch, but someone pulled my arm back.

"Anna, don't!" Kristoff held onto my wrist until I relaxed. The guy stood there regretfully with the guards restraining him. Kristoff carefully analyzed him and released his grip on my wrist. "He's the prince of Byrnes.

"I don't care who he is! He hurt Elsa—the Q_ueen._" The guards ordered for the town's people to return back to their dwelling and dragged the prince to the prison, taking the horse with them too. Kristoff carried Elsa and we headed back to the castle in a hurry.

"You should have let me hit him!" I clenched my fists as I paced around Elsa's bed, giving Kristoff an occasional glare. Gerda said Elsa would be okay and that she just fainted. In the meanwhile, the prince is held in the cell behind the castle. His men are roaming around the castle, taking a tour led by Kai. Now that I think about it, I kind of feel bad that I was mean to the guy. It wasn't really his fault. The horse should be the one punished, but animals shouldn't be hurt.

"You know what happened with Marshmallow?" Kristoff asked from his chair in the corner of the room. The thing about Kristoff is that he doesn't really resort to violence. I don't either, for the most part, but when people deserve it, I give it to them.

"Yeah…" I stopped pacing when I got to the side of his chair. "I was scared that I would lose her." I looked down at my fist and massaged it as a distraction. All the years that Elsa shut me out, I still managed to be close to her even though we never interacted. I believed that one day we'll be together again and return things back to normal. With my parents being gone, things have been hard. I try not to dwell on the sad things, but if Elsa's gone, I would lose it. My only source of happiness has been the memory of Elsa and I playing in the snow, laughing and having fun. I wiped an unexpected tear and blinked quickly, hoping that Kristoff didn't see it.

He stood up and bear hugged me, resting his cheek on my head. "It's ok," he whispered in my hair. I couldn't help but cry harder; crying out of sadness and happiness. Thankfully, I had Kristoff and that Elsa will be ok. I hugged Kristoff back and just stood there. I don't ever want to let go. I don't ever want anything to change. I want Elsa and I to keep the same relationship we have now and to have Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf with us forever. They've become the air I breathe and I'll just suffocate without them.

A sound of crinkling of beddings came from the bed and Elsa propped herself up. "Am I interrupting something?" We broke the embrace and ran to her side.

"Elsa!" I tackled her for a hug. She laughed and hugged me back. "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" I was feeling around her forehead for a bump and checked her temperature like a mad man. Thank the King that she's safe.

She shook her head no and smiled at me. "I'm fine, but I do feel slightly embarrassed for causing such a commotion earlier." She got out of bed and rubbed the back of her head. "Where's the man who owns the horse?"

"Oh yeah!" I grabbed both of them and ran towards the cell holding the prince. How could I have forgotten?

** POV: ELSA**

As we clattered down the stone floor towards the cell, the horse stuck his head out and made a sound. Anna dragged Kristoff and I down here to see the man. He neared the cell's inner wall towards the hall and bowed.

"I'm so sorry on behalf of myself and the horse. I should have had more control of his actions." We finally came to a stop in front of his cell door and opened it, entering the room. He was tall with brown hair and fair complexion. If I didn't know better, I would have mistaken him for one of Hans's older brothers.

"It's ok," I said, " I should have been more careful." He straightened up and stood there awkwardly, eyeing Anna and Kristoff who were elbowing each other with a funny grin on their face. "What?" I asked them and they suddenly acted like they were not doing anything.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Prince William of Byrnes," He introduced politely and bowed. For the first time, I stood there, being impolite, just staring at him. There's something about him that freezes my joints in place. He waited for my turn, but I still couldn't move. By this time, Anna looked frantically between William and I, elbowing Kristoff as fast as she could blink.

"My apologies, I zoned out." I curtsied and introduced myself. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Heat rushed to my face. Anna took her turn in the introduction, diverting the attention from my red face. Elsa, get it together. First impressions are important and this obviously set off on the wrong foot.

**POV: ANNA**

"Kristoff." He took his turn and bowed. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. I never really seen Kristoff _bow_. He kind of looks funny when he does.

"Uh… It would be grand if you and your men would eat with us for dinner," Elsa stuttered, gazing into his crystal blue eyes. I covered my mouth to suppress a smile. He's perfect for her! I can just see her melting away under his stare. My sister will finally love someone other than us! Of course I'll have to test him. He can't just waltz into my sister's heart, later on stomping on it with his hard leather boots. I felt that feeling before and it wasn't good. I felt like my heart was ripping into two and that my world was slowly disintegrating. Besides, we don't want another harsh winter.

"It would be our pleasure to." He said, smiling at her, totally oblivious of Kristoff and me. I smiled at Kristoff and hugged his arm. It's great to have someone you love deeply (besides Elsa).

Prince William brought eleven men with him, ten being guards and the one being his sister. Elsa sat on one end while William sat on the other, and everyone filled in the chairs from there. Kristoff and I sat across from each other nearest to Elsa.

"Hello." Williams's sister smiled at Kristoff and offered a handshake which he gladly took. "I'm Princess Olivia from Byrnes, William's sister…" They exchanged names and talked about some cheery stuff. I sank deeper in my chair, grinding my teeth in anger. Okay. That's cool. Just steal my man in front of me, Miss Brunette with Green Eyes. She's a total fake. I could by her fake smile and fake laugh. Kristoff is just playing along with it, laughing with her._ Calm down, Anna, I'm sure he's going to introduce you and tell her he's taken._I waited, but he couldn't break from the spell she's casted on him.

William's men congratulated Elsa and started talking about becoming an Ally. They all talked about royal stuff and with Kai's help, they started mentioning about trade. Kristoff and Olivia still talked as the steak was served and when the bread was being passed around.

"Hey, Kristoff, do you want bread?" I held the bread basket, trying to break his trance.

He turned towards me and took it from me. "Thanks." He smiled and handed it to Olivia. I sighed and sliced my steak with anger. Fine, have it your way. I don't care. Why would I care? It's not like we're anything official or anything. I kept slicing through the steak and sliced the entire thing, even the bread.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Everyone looked at me with a very concerned look.

I slammed my knife and fork on the table and pushed my chair back_._ "Excuse me." I glared at Kristoff and stormed out of the dining table. Gerda jumped as I slammed the door and asked if I was ok. "Nope, someone just stabbed my heart with a steak knife." I ran away as far as possible from the dining room into my room and jumped on my bed. That girl has some nerves. She's on my territory and she can't just play by her own rules. In Arendelle, we don't steal each other's boyfriends. I don't know how they do it in Byrnes, but it is unacceptable here!

Before I knew it, I was crying into my pillow. First it was Hans…. I can't even imagine Kristoff as the type who breaks people's hearts. Why can't someone prove me wrong that there is someone out there that _truly loves me?_ I placed a hand over my heart, trying to keep it from shattering. Kristoff is just like Hans. He didn't even chase after me and see what's wrong.

Suddenly, a faint clattering of shoes was made audible as it was approaching. I quickly wiped my tears and sat on my bed as if I wasn't even crying in the first place. Someone knocked and slowly opened my door. I knew Kristoff would come! But when I turned around, it was just Elsa. I love Elsa and all, but she wasn't the person I wanted to see right now.

"Anna? What happened?" Elsa walked over to my bed and sat beside me.

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. "It's Kristoff and the girl Olivia," I said monotonously. Not a single care was left in me. I cried it all out. Maybe _they_ were meant to be.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure Kristoff can explain himself." She smoothened out my hair and pulled me up. "Let's go. They're waiting in the garden behind the castle." She smiled and led me outside.

The warm ocean breeze lifted the heavy sadness off of my shoulders, letting me forget what happened and return to my old self. I should stop looking at things in a bad way. Besides, Elsa might be right. Maybe he does have an explanation.

Even though it was painful, I sat by Kristoff, but not as close as I did before. He wrapped his arm around me as if nothing happened. We were all sitting on the bench, enjoying the view, minus William's guards.

"Arendelle's such a beautiful place," Prince William said, breaking the silence. The moon's reflection on the water rippled and the flowers glowed under the light. He was right. It was pretty. All this time I lived here, I never seen such beauty. With a sigh, I rested my head on Kristoff's shoulder and hid from the breeze. Elsa sat beside me with her back straight, but her mind drifted off some other place. From the look of her face, she probably is thinking of Prince William. He's something to daydream about, but Kristoff has been keeping me anchored from drifting into Dreamy William town.

Behind us, a red light flickered and smoke was in the air. We all turned alarmingly and saw a huge cloud of smoke rising from the ports.

"The boats! The boats are on fire!" One of William's guards runs frantically into the garden and gestures us all to hurry. "Our boats!"

Elsa grabbed her dress and ran ahead of us, standing near the edge of the port, waving her hand in the air. In an instant, snow smothered the fire and melted off into water. Her winter breeze scattered the smoke, making the air breathable again.

"Phew!" I exhaled and looked at William and Olivia, only to see fear on their faces. Oh yeah… They didn't know about her powers… "Uhm… Don't be scared. She was born with these powers that summons snow and ice." They still stared in awe. "We'll explain later," I assure them.

"Seems like you guys are staying here for a while," Kristoff said.

**Sorry for the bad ending! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after.**

** Both Elsa and Anna will be up to a surprise tomorrow (in their time).**


	5. Chapter 5: He loves me, he loves me not

**Because Prince William's only way home got burned down, they'll be extending their stay in Arendelle until the next ship comes. Until then, Prince William, Princess Olivia and their men will have to get comfortable. Elsa and the rest of Arendelle welcome the visitors except for Anna. During their first day in the kingdom, Kristoff might have been too friendly to the Princess or Anna is just plain jealous. Today, Anna and Elsa will have time to get to know their new friends more. Disney owns frozen **

** POV: ANNA**

He loves me, he loves me not.

I let the petals fall to my bedroom floor. I know it's pathetic. Maybe I'm just jealous, but on the good side, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf already moved into the room two doors down. Kai, Gerda, and the helpers around the castle are still trying to get used to Sven, let alone Olaf. Sven is pretty house friendly. He doesn't break any furniture or leave a mess. It's just the fact that he's a reindeer that bugs them. As for Olaf, they're trying to be more careful not to bring anything hot near him. They're also having a hard time trying to wrap their head around a talking snowman. Well, I understand that. The first time I saw Olaf, I decapitated him.

"Maybe I should check up on them." I tossed my blanket off and put on my robe. The clock read seven o'clock, but I'm sure they're up. The halls were quiet, showing no sign of anyone awake, which was odd because Kai would usually be up and around trying to get me out of bed at this time.

_Knock Knock_

Kristoff's door opened at the touch of my knuckles and Sven stuck his face out of the crack.

"He's not here?" I scratched Sven's head as he nodded yes. "Guess he's ditching his friends for the girl he just met." I walked into their room and sat down on the floor beside him. Sven laid down and nudged my shoulder. "I want her gone too, buddy." I wonder what they're doing right now. It must be fun. There's nothing much to see in Arendelle really. There's the market place where you can get almost anything you are looking for, the pier has a nice view of the ocean and nature, and there's the eatery.

I sighed and rested my head on Sven's head. "Let's not dwell on this." I stood up and motioned Sven to stand. "After I get changed, let's go around the market place." Sven jumped up and down like he did in the mountains, getting crystallized leaf branches stuck in his antlers. I headed off to my room and changed. Maybe Kristoff is just being a nice friend and showing her around town. I nodded to that thought, convinced that it wasn't any more than that.

**POV: ELSA**

"Elsa," Olaf beamed and jumped up and down beside me. "This is beautiful!" Last night, I didn't have the time to make Olaf's living space, so I let him sleep over at my room. He ran around his own winter wonderland and hugged almost everything he could. In the room next door, I froze the floor and made him furnitures out of snow. A normal bed is too warm for Olaf. That's what made his winter cloud fade away.

"Glad you like it." I knelt down on the soft snow, feeling warmer, if that makes sense. Being around snow always makes me feel better. Without it, I still feel whole, but having snow or the cold around me relaxes me even more.

"Oh, Elsa, I don't know how I can thank you!" Olaf hugged me and started playing in the snow. "I feel like I haven't been myself this whole time without snow." He laid in the snow and started making a snow angel. I laughed and joined him. I know, I know. I'm the Queen and is supposed to act like one, but no one's here to see my childish side. Ever since I was a kid, I have been deprived of anything thing fun on the behalf of my sister's well being. Maybe that's why I'm such a pooper, but hey, I have a good sense of humor.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, showing Prince William. I got up as quickly as I could and dusted the snow off of my dress like a mad man.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." Prince William examined the whole room, his eyes filled with amusement. "Your powers are truly beautiful."

"Hello. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf walked slowly over to him with open arms. Prince William stood there frozen, not knowing whether to accept the hug or run away because there's a talking snowman slowly approaching him with a creepy smile.

"I made him," I informed, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Wow." He looked at Olaf once again and kneeled down to hug him. "I'm Prince William of Byrnes." His eyes still lingered with curiosity, but he kept his cool and didn't freak out.

"I like you," Olaf said with a "you're so dreamy voice". Prince William raised his eyebrow. "Well, not like that. My worst first encounter with a human was getting decapitated." Olaf lifted his head and pretended to be dead. Unfortunately, Olaf's self decapitation knocked the Prince flat on his bottom with fear running across his face.

"Knock it off, Olaf." I picked up his head and placed it back where it should be. Olaf laughed and went back to playing in the snow. "Sorry." I offered my hand to Prince William and helped him up.

"It's fine. It's just that I'm not used to talking snowmen…" He looked back in the room again, as if staring would quench his curious mind.

"If you have any questions about this, you can ask me," I said. Something tells me that he really wants to ask, but is too shy to ask. Maybe it's the way he just stares at the product like he's looking for a grain of sand or the way he burns holes into my skull when I make stuff out of snow.

"Sorry, but I'm just really curious on how all of this" he gestures to the room, "can come out of one person. It seems impossible."

I chuckled. "You should see my ice palace." His eyes grew with interest. "Well, it's not really that good, but yeah. I ran away on my coronation day because my powers got out on accident. The town's people feared me, thinking that I've been practicing witchcraft. I ran away to the North Mountain and made it my own."

"The town's people think I'm weird," Olaf said with a cheery voice, sprinkling more snow in the air. We both looked at him and grinned. How can a small snowman contain lots of joy, finding a good in every bad? Now that I think of it, I don't think it was necessary to stay hidden all the time. The gloves worked, but I would just have to be careful about my feelings. Conceal, don't feel. It's easier said than done. Whenever I feel frightened or worried, everything around me turns against me: sharp icicles form and stronger blizzards swirled.

"Do you want to look around Arendelle with me?" Prince William and the hall were covered in snow. I must have convened it while I was staring off to space. He reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not afraid of you, it's just simply magnificent."

The snow particles stared floating up, reversing the storm. Prince William stood there and smiled, his hand radiating heat throughout my body.

"Sure." I smiled back and led the way out. Something about Prince William warms up the coldness inside of me—in a good way. Maybe it's the way he talks or the way he smiles. I don't know what, but I like it.

"I wonder how Arendelle looks like in winter. I'll be sure to visit when winter does come…" He smiles when he talks, I noticed. I know it's rude, but I zoned out to what he was saying. I was too occupied by staring at him. Let's just hope it's not a question.

** POV: ANNA**

I quickly ducked behind Sven.

"Sven, hide me!" He swiveled his head back and tried to see what kind of nonsense I was up to now. "It's Kristoff." Sven gave me the "Oh" face and crouched down too, slowly walking three stalls from his.

Sven and I peered our head to see Kristoff. He was picking up red tulips. I sat down on the ground and rested against Sven.

"He's buying her flowers, buddy." Sven snorted and started bobbing his head up and down in rage. "Keep it down. Let's spy on him more." By this time, people have gathered around us, wondering what the princess is doing on the floor.

"Princess are you ok?" People started muttering and asked if I needed help.

I waved my hand in the air, gesturing them to go away. "Shh! We're hiding." They nodded and dispersed, but still kept an eye on me.

"Who are you hiding from?" Kristoff asked from behind us with his sarcastic "I caught you trying to be stealthy" voice.

"He found us!" Sven and I jumped up and started running like a mad man away from him.

People parted their ways to let us through, murmuring amongst each other. Great, now Kristoff saw us! Sven and I hid behind one of the houses in town once we saw Kristoff wasn't following us. He's probably on his way to find more goods for Princess Olivia. Can't believe he's just going to abandon us like that.

"We need to be more surreptitious next time." I rubbed his head and planned our next stealth mission.

**POV: ELSA**

"He found us!"

Prince William and I turned our head to see what the commotion was about, only to see my sister running across the market place with Sven.

"I'm sorry for any commotion she causes," I laughed to myself. "She's just a rambunctious child." We looked back at the pier, viewing the endless ocean.

"No, it's ok. My sister is like that too. Sometimes it's embarrassing, but she's my sister and I love her the way she is."

"Same here, I can't imagine life without Anna, although I lasted thirteen years." He looked at me, nonverbally telling me that he was confused. "When we were kids, I accidentally struck her with my powers, making her unconscious. The only way to thaw her head was to rid it from any memory of my powers." I clenched my fist on my lap. Even though it was a long time ago, it still bothers me. "My parents locked me up and limited my interactions with people."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" He turned towards me.

"No, It's not like that. I wanted to do it too. I didn't want to hurt anybody else." I forced a smile on my face just to lighten up the mood a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" He asked with caution.

My parent's death is very harrowing for me. They did all they could to keep me safe from myself and others only to die in a horrible shipwreck.

"I'm sorry I asked. I am in no place to ask about that. I'm sorry."

Distress was painted on my face, but I don't want to be sad anymore. One way to conquer fear is to face it. I took a deep breath and exhaled out my fear. "It's fine," I said after a while. "They were going to a place, I don't know where, but they never came back. So here I am, the Queen." Relief rushed to me. Suddenly, the weight of my parent's death was lifted off of my shoulders. They don't want me to dwell on their death on the rest of my life, I'm pretty sure.

Prince William sat quietly beside me, embarrassed for asking a touchy question.

"How about you?" He snapped out of his deep thought and looked up at me. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh." He straightened up and thought. "Uhm… Well I have an older brother, and a younger sister. My Father and Mother are really old and are joking about death, trying to scare my older brother about the tasks of being a King." He laughed. "I most definitely don't want to be King, so I have to make sure my brother doesn't die before me."

I smiled at his optimism. "Being a Queen at twenty one sucks. I have to read endless stacks of papers about trade and all that stuff, but I have Kai as my helper." I rolled my eyes and sank into the chair, only to notice that it isn't proper, so I sat back up with a straight back.

"You're twenty one? I could have sworn you were younger!"

"I wish." I let out a laugh, covering it with my hand.

"Wow, you already achieved more than me. I'm twenty two."

Time slipped underneath us as we talked and laughed about life. All this time, the sun has been shining beautifully behind him as if it was trying to tell me something. Also, I've been feeling this warmth that hasn't been there unless I'm around Anna. I started to worry a bit, thinking that I may be meling.

"The sunset it beautiful." Prince William sighed and enjoyed the view. The wind blew a nice cold breeze towards us.

"It is." We sat in silence, trying to take in the beauty when petals started floating towards us.

"Flowers?" I picked one up and showed it to Prince William. He looked around for any flowers in sight.

"Wait…" I squinted towards the bushes and saw antlers. I pressed a finger on my lip telling Prince William to stay quiet. He looked towards the bush too, waiting for something.

Anna suddenly stood up with a hand full of flower petals and froze.

"They found us!" She got on Sven and rode away from us, leaving a trail of flower petals.

"Wanna follow them?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes!" He grabbed my hand and started our own stealth mission.

**POV: ANNA**

"Flowers?"

Elsa picked up a petal and we quickly ducked behind the bushes. Sven and I snickered, peeling more petals off of the bouquet we bought at the flower stand. After a while, we snuck back into the market area with Kristoff not in sight. In the distance, we saw Elsa and Prince William laughing their butts off, so we decided to add a touch of romance in their conversation.

"Make sure there's only even numbers of petals," I ordered Sven, even though I was the only one peeling. He ate the bare stems of the flowers and kept an eye for them. I gathered the petals and got ready for another flower attack.

"Ready?" Sven nodded and I sprung up, wielding the petals, only to see Elsa with her eyebrows cocked and a grin on their face.

"They found us!" I jumped on to Sven and ran away from them with me sprinkling petals on our way. After all the petals were gone, I hugged Sven around the neck. "Today was fun!" He nodded in agreement and started rumbling, trying to tell me something in reindeer language. I started replaying the things we did today, laughing at the memory.

The sun raced us to our mystery destination. The stone walls of the courtyard blurred as we sped by, slowly turning green as we entered the garden. Sven started to slow down and was nudging me to look in front of us.

Kristoff stood there in his best outfit and smile. Sven lowered me to the ground and pushed me towards him.

"Thanks buddy." Kristoff scratched Sven's head and handed him a carrot. In the center of the garden, he set up a small candle lit table with the red tulips we saw earlier.

"What's this?" I walked towards the table and looked at Kristoff.

"With Olivia's help, I set this up." He pulled out my chair for me, which I gladly took. "The reason I was talking to her so much was because she always wanted to set something up for a couple." He blushed and sat down across of me.

I bit my lip and stared into the candle. All this time, I've been thinking that he was ditching us for Olivia. I dug my fingernails into my palm under the table. You're such a horrible friend, Anna. You shouldn't think like that because he's not talking to you.

"I would understand that you would resent me for not talking to you all yesterday, but I guess this is my 'sorry'." I looked up and smiled at him. Kristoff's such a goof. He's too goofy to be serious. I guess that's why he's having a hard time saying how he feels about me. I'm not saying that it's easy for me. The day I say "I love you" to him would be when his life is threatened or something. It's a phrase that I can't say easily, except to Elsa.

"Wow." Right when the sun is setting, the garden turns to a shade of red orange. The flowers in the bushes stood out and the windows on the castle reflected the sky.

"Dinner's ready!" Olaf chuckled, riding Sven with a plate on each hand. We took the plates off of Olaf's hands and placed it in front of us. "Wow." Olaf stared into the fire and tried to grab it. "I want to touch it," he said in a mesmerized voice.

"You'll melt." I giggled and petted his head. He chuckled and waved good bye as he and Sven went away.

"Did you prepare this?" On our plates lay a lobster tail and a butter dipping sauce. I sliced some off and tried it.

"Hah! No. You can tell I didn't make this because it's not burnt." He smiled and sliced his food and we ate in silence. The lobster meat melted in my mouth with the butter intensifying the taste.

"This is beautiful, Kristoff." I can't believe that this is the second time I've been here. When I was a kid I was pretty sure I explored every bit of land around the castle.

"You're beautiful." He said, staring at me. "Wait, what?" He blushed looked into the flames, mentally bullying himself for letting that slip out.

**POV: ELSA**

"When we were little, we always snuck up on our parents to try and scare them." Prince William and I followed the flower trail Anna left. "Here's a tip: if there's people around, hug the wall. They'll have a harder time to spot you, unless you're wearing colors that stand out." He gestured to his white suit.

"Lucky me then." I was wearing the same dress that I wore for my coronation with my hair up. "Oh wait…" My hair is practically white.

We approached the garden, staying close to the stone wall. Prince William stopped in his tracks and listened. The sounds of hooves were getting closer. Prince William and I almost instantly turn towards the wall, staying as still as possible. Olaf and Sven galloped to the garden with plates on each hand.

Prince William turned towards me and smiled. "What?" I whispered with a smile.

He poked my forehead and laughed. "It's red." I rubbed my forehead to get the redness out.

I poked his forehead too even though it wasn't red and stuck my tongue out. I felt my serious side slowly disappear. He smiled and pulled me towards the entrance of the garden. We crouched and snuck behind the bush along the castle walls.

"Dinner is ready!" Olaf chuckled and handed them their plates.

"Awh, they're having a date." I popped my head out to the side of the bushes and spied on my sister. The candle lit their smiling faces and they each took a bite out of their meal. The thing with my sister is that she can't ever say to Kristoff her feelings. It's like this nonverbal understanding that they know they love each other without saying it. Kristoff's a chicken too. He can't even compliment my sister although he wants to.

I sighed and went back to hiding behind the bush. Prince William was staring at me with this smile on his face, making me blush.

"They look nice together." He sighed and looked at them. I sat beside him and rested my head on the cold wall. "It's going to be hard for me when Olivia finds her other half. I'm not ready for my sister to grow up."

We both watched the sun set in silence. Their laughs and conversations were faint, but it sounded nice. I never want Anna to grow up. I guess time just wants to mess with us because with every passing minute, we're all getting older, leaving our child years behind. I wonder what would happen if I never struck her with my powers in the first place. With my own selfish reasons, I would want for the little Anna to stay on the hill, waiting for me to be ready for another hill before she jumped off.

I felt my head slowly drift onto Prince William's shoulders. The Elsa inside of me wanted to pull it back up, but the Elsa that controlled my body kept it there. Prince William rested his head on my head and held my hand.

Actually, I take it back. I don't want to change what happened. Despite all the bad things, we wouldn't have met Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Prince William and Princess Olivia. Changing the past would mean that Anna and I wouldn't have this perfect moment right now. I just hope time would freeze and let us stay like this for a little longer before the future could either make it worse or better.


	6. Chapter 6: Fish with a side of sickness

**So, I just found out that you don't put summaries here… Anyways, I'm pretty busy during week days, but I'll post one chapter on Thursdays if I can. On the weekends, I'll post one every day. I had no idea what to do for this chapter, but LovelySheree helped me out. Disney owns Frozen.**

**One week later.**

** 3****rd**** person.**

A week has passed by, but the ship still hasn't come. Instead of feeling homesick, Prince William and Princess Olivia are feeling right at home. They formed a sibling bond with one another, treating each other as their own. Olivia and Anna started hanging out once Anna found out that she wasn't trying to steal Kristoff from her. As for Prince William and Elsa, they got comfortable with each other. Prince William, knowing that he'll have to deal with it sooner or later, started helping Elsa with her work. After they finished the load, they hang around the castle and prepared for the upcoming party that Kai has planned.

"Since your stay has been extended, I thought a nice party would get you acquainted with the rest of Arendelle's people." Kai showed Elsa and Prince William the decorated ballroom.Long tables were lined up along the west and east wall for finger foods and refreshments, festive streamers hung low from the curtain rods, and the platform for the music was set up. "Oh, I hired two extra helpers, if you don't mind. With Gerda being at her family's for the week, it's been hard setting stuff up."

As if on cue, the hired helper walked through the ballroom doors with party supplies on both hands. Elsa and Prince William looked at him with a questioning look. He wore a black bandana around his face below the eyes and he was wearing a black cap, covering his whole head.

"Here's one of them!" Kai took some streamers from him and placed it on the table beside them. "He's Jones."

"Hello," Jones said with a muffled voice, waving at them. Elsa and Prince William still hadn't said a word for they were too focused the fact that only his eyes were the only thing they could see from his face. "Oh, I have severe allergies."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to stare." Prince William apologized and reached over for a handshake. "I'm Prince William of Byrnes." Jones shook his hand and bowed. "If I knew that you guys were going to hold a party for our appearance, I would have packed one of my more elegant suits."

"It's fine. We can get you fitted tonight." Kai wasn't going to let a simple wardrobe shortage let it stop his party. "Oh, that reminds me! You and Anna also have a dress fitting, so go to the living room after dinner." Ever since their father took the throne, Kai has been there by his side, helping him when he needs aid. Kai has become a second father to Anna and Elsa, taking care of them when the King and Queen didn't come back from their trip.

"Oh, ok," Elsa nodded and excused herself to go get Anna. As she was walking out of the door, a tall, brown haired man ran into her.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping aside. Elsa nodded and resumed looking for her sister. The helper stepped into the ball room with sweat forming on his forehead.

"I didn't think putting away the boxes was too much of a strain." Kai handed over his handkerchief to the helper, who refused it. "This is William."

"Hello, I'm Prince William of Byrnes." Prince William shook Christoph's hand.

William smirked and looked at him. "How'd you meet the Queen? D'you run her over with your horse?" William asked with a sassy voice. Kai darted a surprised look to him while Jones elbowed him.

"More or less." Prince William stood taller and sneered at Christoph.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Feel free to roam around. Dinner will be soon." Kai rushed out with Jones and Christoph being dragged behind. "That's the Prince you were talking to! I should fire you, but sadly, I need the help."

"My apologies, I had a bad experience with princess before." Christoph's eyes flittered around the landscape, avoiding Kai's eyes.

"He is a _Prince._" Kai gritted his teeth and turned red from anger. Christoph bowed his head down and started chewing on his lip. "Enough with this. Did you even tell the tailor that we need her here after dinner?"

"Yes," Christoph tensed up and fixed his mistake. "Yes, _sir_."

Kai clenched his teeth and contained his anger. "You'll gladly prepare the food to us at dinner; both of you." He stormed off, going back into the castle, leaving Christoph and Jones alone.

"What's wrong with you? If you want this job, then act like it." Jones backhandedly slapped Christoph's arm. "You can be thrown to prison _again._ This time, you probably won't get out."

"Yeah, yeah." Christoph waved him away and started walking towards the market place. "I've got to go tell a hag to make clothes. You coming or not?" Jones exhaled with irritation and followed Christoph reluctantly.

In the castle, Elsa stumbled upon Anna sitting on her bed. She observed her unusually quiet sister from the half opened door for a while before entering.

"Knock, Knock." Anna turned around to see her sister making her way to the bed.

"Hey." Anna scooted over to give her sister some space. She returned her gaze to the bright full moon peeking into her room through the window beside her bed.

"Is something bugging you?" Elsa looked over to her sister worriedly.

"No. I was just thinking of you."

"Of me?" Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah. How you're blind and all." Anna sat on the floor in front of Elsa so she could do her hair.

"Please explain." Elsa started braiding Anna's hair around the front and made a bun.

"He's right there! Your prince charming!" Anna turned around with excitement, looking up to her sister.

"Keep your head still." Elsa smiled and let out a small laugh, redoing Anna's hair.

"Olaf told me all about it. You and Prince William behind the bush, staring into the sunset, head rested on each other's shoulders." Anna squirmed in elation. Behind her, Elsa blushed a deep red. "There are windows you know. I may not be able to see you, but everyone in the inside could. The next day after that, Kai was blabbing to me on how you were finally 'growing up' and that he was going to lose his little snowflake."

Elsa sat up straighter and placed her hands on her lap. "Uhm… Well I don't know how to explain that."

"Elsa you're in love!" Anna tackled her for a hug and shook her with happiness. "There'll be flapjacks and ice cream and chocolate—lots of chocolate—and soup and everything!" Anna hugged Elsa tighter as she listed each food.

"For what?" Elsa could barely get it out for her sister was squeezing the life out of her.

"For your wedding!"

"There won't be a wedding if you keep bear hugging me." Anna released her sister and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"So you are getting married!" Anna bounced higher on her bed, knocking Elsa to the floor. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her happy sister.

"Who's getting married?" Prince William knocked on the door and stood at the door way. Anna abruptly stopped jumping and let herself fall back down on her bed.

"Someone." Anna smiled at her ceiling, imagining her sister's wedding day. Elsa stood up and straightened out her dress and invited Prince William in.

"What'd you think of the new helpers?" He sat at the foot of the bed, scooting Anna's legs over.

"Jones seems nice." Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, facing Prince William.

"Helpers?" Anna propped herself up on her elbow, engaging in their conversation.

"Christoph was very rude," He shared.

Anna sat up, very concerned. "What did Kristoff do?"

"Oh, not your Kristoff. Christoph is the new helper. I don't want to seem like I'm above them or anything, but he's got an attitude."

"Really?" Elsa knew for sure that Arendelle's people were never less than polite to each other.

"Speaking of Kristoff, he's been acting weird lately. He's currently out in the mountain visiting his family and gathering ice, but it's been a while…" Anna bit her lower lip and looked worriedly out the window.

"He's probably ok," Prince William said comforting voice, petting her head.

"Dinner's ready!" Kai rang his bell and descended down the hall.

"Let's go." Elsa led the way down the hall to the dining room. Olivia and Olaf were already sitting in their regular seats, waiting for them to sit down.

"Did you guys know that there's a beautiful groove of Williow trees up in the mountain? Olaf and I went on an adventure and found it." Princess Olivia started swinging her legs under the table out of excitement. Elsa and the others took their seats and waited for their meal

"It was the same place where Anna, Kristoff and I first met." Olaf chuckled as Elsa whipped him up a snowy delight. "Thank you!" He picked up his utensils and sliced into the snow steak.

"Here are your meals." Kai wheeled in a cart full of steamed fish and vegetables. He distributed the food to each one of them before taking his own seat. "Sorry for earlier, Christoph was a bit off the line."

"It's fine," Prince William replied. They ate silently for the rest of the time, savoring their seasoned fish.

In the back, Jones peeked his head through the small crack from the kitchen door. He walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the metal table. "They're eating it." He swiped a small bottle containing a white powdered substance.

"Did you put that in there?" Christoph grabbed Jones by the collar and shook him. "You imbecile!"

"Don't worry, it won't kill them." Jones grabbed his hands off of his collar and straightened it out. "They'll just feel a little sick."


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Planner

**As promised, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's late. I've been out of the house most of the day. I might be ending this story soon. I'm running out of ideas D:. But if you guys have any ideas of your own and want to see it come to play, leave a review and I'll make sure to give you guys credit on the next one! Thanks for the support~ Disney owns Frozen. **

Right after Elsa, Anna, and Prince William's fitting, everyone raced for the nearest bathroom. Sadly, the closest one was being occupied by Olivia, who felt sick before anyone else. As she vomited back the two servings of fish she had for dinner, the rest stood in the hallway, banging on the door, trying to keep their dinner in.

After Olivia didn't answer the first ten knocks on the door, Prince William tried to make his way to the kitchen, only to retch in the middle of the hallway, setting a chain reaction, making Elsa and Anna's dinner let lose. Kai, having the same symptoms as them, didn't get to call help for the royalties. The halls rang with gagging noises, failing to alarm the helpers.

"I'm never eating fish again!" Anna managed to say between pukes. Good thing Elsa fixed her hair up into a bun earlier, her hair being no bother as she emptied her body of the toxins. Soon after she was done retching, she fell back against the wall, feeling faint.

"It's good we got the bad stuff out of our bodies." Prince William wiped his mouth with his glove then after, disposed of it to the floor. With the help of the walls, he slowly made his way to Elsa, who was having trouble staying upright.

"I-I'm fine…" Elsa leaned on the wall and closed her eyes, obviously feeling terrible. "Go help Anna. Bring her to her room." Her vision started to blur, but she held her ground until she saw Prince William help her sister up the stairs.

Behind her, hurried footsteps made their way to her, stopping before they stepped on the vomit.

"Oh dear!" Olaf managed to get one of their retired helpers into the castle to take care of the mess. "Queen, are you alright?" She approached her and offered a hand. Elsa managed to nod and carefully walk towards the stairs, still hugging the wall.

"I'll take care of this, dear. You go and rest up." The old woman looked at mess and wondered what could have possibly happened, then rushed to get the cleaning supplies.

"Elsa!" Olaf chased after the fragile queen, helping her up the stairs. With Olaf by her side, she remembered that she could make another temporary snowman to help her get up the stairs. She waved her hand weakly in the air, making a taller snowman to aid her upstairs for Olaf is far too small.

"What happened?" He walked upstairs with her, being cautious in case she falls. Elsa tried to respond, but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes blurred, her limbs felt like jelly, and her head felt really lightheaded. Olaf and the snowman placed her onto her bed, later bringing wet towels to wipe her face with. For that night, the snowmen cleaned up the all four of them and placed a cup of water on each of their bedside tables.

**The next morning.**

At the break of dawn, Prince William forced himself up to check up on his sister and then Elsa. His body still ached from last night, his body hardly rejecting his meal. In the room next door, his sister was buried under her sheets, sleeping soundly. He placed a hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever, not finding a single trace of excess heat upon her. Convinced that his sister was well, he went over two doors down to check up on Elsa.

On his way to her room, he still hugged the wall as he still was light headed. upon opening Elsa's bedroom door, he noticed that she wasn't there. He started to worry if he hadn't seen Anna's half opened door.

"Such a great sister," Prince William whispered and smiled. He made his way to Anna's room to find Elsa slouched over the bed from a chair with a towel in hand. Anna's face was wiped clean by her sister and was peacefully sleeping in her bed.

"So selfless." He brushed a few strands of hair clear from Elsa's face and smiled. He sat down to muster up all his strength and carried Elsa back to her room. as the sun's rays shone through her window, Prince William sat there thinking while watching her sleep.

_All she thinks about is her sister, _he thought. _Not a single thought for herself. Who's to take care of her when she's sick? _He leaned back in his chair and sighed. _She would do anything for her sister. _

Prince William recalled the time when he was playing with his little sister when they were little. They were rock climbing together one afternoon like they always did when his sister's rope was breaking. Carefully, he switched ropes with her, unhooking her harness and hooking her to his rope. Slowly he lowered his sister down to safety while his life dangled a hundred foot from the ground by a thinning rope.

_Someone like you, my mum always said, someone like you will be waiting to take your hand in marriage._

A knock on the door disrupted his thought, making him look back. Kai stood at the doorway looking like he had been trampled over by a horse.

"Top of the morning, sir," he said in a weak jolly voice. "The food might have turned bad before we cooked it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Prince William stood up and faced Kai. "All is well," he said, walking towards him. "Take care of her, will you? I'll be in my room resting if you need me." Prince William trudged over to his room, crashing down on his bed, thinking things through.

The victims of the bad food took a day off from their normal day, just sitting back and letting their bodies heal. But for others, sickness isn't enough to keep them in bed.

Anna went to Elsa's room and laid down beside her sleeping sister.

"Elsa?" Anna poked her sisters nose, making her grunt and turn to the other side. "Can I plan your wedding? I'll make sure all the food will be excellent and the orchestra would be playing the right music and the palace would be all dolled up. There will be chocolate, flapjacks, chocolate, soup, roast beef, and more chocolate. A chocolate fountain would be the center piece of the dining room..."

"He doesn't want to be a king, remember?" Elsa didn't turn around to face her sister.

"Who doesn't?" A smile creeped up on Anna's face.

"Prince William."

"So you do think of him as your courter."

"Well, he's who I think you are talking about."

"I'm sure he'll be the king as long as you are the queen."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, knowing her sister couldn't see it anyways. She stayed quiet as Anna grew more curious.

"That would be nice," Elsa finally said. Anna squealed with joy and jumped on the bed, joyfully planning out Elsa's and Prince William's wedding.

Elsa pitched in some ideas, making her sister more and more excited about his fantasy wedding.

Little did they know that Prince William was behind the door, hearing everything they were saying.


	8. Chapter 8:I'll wait

**Sorry this one is short! I promise I'll write a super long one on Friday! Disney owns Frozen.**

Prince William stood on the other side of the door, accidentally eavesdropping. Earlier that day, he was approached by Kai, asking him about Elsa. As a father figure, he was asking Prince William about his interest in Elsa. Instead of hiding his feelings, he came out with it because there was no use of concealing it

"I don't know. It's something about her that lifts my mood." Prince William took a seat in Kai's office. "When I look at her, I don't _see_ her, I see much more. I see a future filled with happiness." Prince William shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm not really sure how to describe it, but I know for sure," he placed a hand on his heart, "this beats faster when I'm around her."

Kai smiled. "When Elsa's parents left for their trip, they made me promise to protect their children if anything was to go wrong. I've been taking care of those two since they were babies. Never in my life have I seen any of them happier than they are when they're with each other. But our Elsa closed herself from anyone other than Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Recently, I've noticed that she's starting to act differently when she's with you. She's more joyous and lively. She's not even like that with Anna." He paused, thinking about what he's going to say next. He leaned forward towards Prince William and reached for his hand. "I'm sure her father would do the same. I give you my blessings for you to ask for her hand in marriage."

Prince William sat there speechless. "What if she doesn't want to?"

Kai smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I'm positive she does. She just needs to notice it. That's why I prepared the ball."

Prince William beamed. "Thank you! I promise I won't do anything to hurt her!" He stood up, bowed and went to go see Elsa. _Just check up on her, wait until the ball to confess._ Ever since the day when they were spying on Anna and Kristoff, he hasn't been feeling the same. He only helped Elsa with her work just to spend time with her. Royal work always fended him off, but for some reason, he would do anything just to be with her.

"… and there roast beef and chocolate..." His fist hung in mid air, stopping before he could knock on the door.

_Wait. Weren't they talking about this before?_

"I call the maid of honor!" Anna squealed. _A wedding! That's what they were planning._ "Queen Elsa… Wait what's his last name?"

"I have no idea," Elsa replied. "Sorry to pop your bubble, but you still can't marry someone you just met."

"But…! It was a week ago!"

"I know… I wish there was a way around that." Prince William sighed. He turned around and walked away.

"That's what I've been telling Olivia too." He sat on the first step on the staircase. "I can't be a hypocrite. For her, I'll wait to ask. I'll wait until she's ready."


	9. Chapter 9: Treason

**As promised, here's a long one for Friday! If you have any ideas to what would happen next, leave a review and I'll make sure to credit you :D Disney owns Frozen.**

As the sun sank, darkness swallowed Arendelle. A cold breeze of uneasiness blew past the town, giving the townspeople shivers. The full moon rose, chasing away all the dangers lurking in the shadows, but one place in particular doesn't get lit—the castle.

In the ballroom, Jones and Christoph carried stands in for the orchestra. They set them to the right of the room, placing them precisely where the instrumentalists were going to stand.

"Tomorrow's the day," Christoph looks at the ballroom with a smile on his face as if he was proud of what he did. "Remember, don't act suspicious."

"I know, I know. You told me what to do a hundred times. Just serve the appetizers and nothing else." Jones took off his hat and ruffled his dark red hair.

"Let's go set the red herring." Christoph motioned Jones to follow him out the door into the village. Together, they went over the place once more as the darkness cloaked them.

On the other side of the castle, Elsa, Anna, and their guests were having their dinner. Each of them carefully sliced a piece of lamb and inspected it. After the disaster of a dinner, they have been more cautious of what they ate. Although they didn't know what to look for, they still searched for a possible factor that would make them sick.

"Kai, is this cooked?" Anna showed Kai a piece of her lamb. Kai squinted at it, not knowing the difference. He took the portion of lamb and ate it cautiously. After a while, he nodded at Anna, telling her it was ok to eat. Jauntily, Anna proceeded to eat her meal carefree.

Prince William and Princess Olivia looked at Kai, silently asking Kai to taste theirs too. Kai sighed, smiling, taking a sliver of theirs too. Again, Kai nodded in approval, allowing them to commence their eating.

"The things I do for you kids," Kai chuckled as he tasted Elsa's food. Once again, it was clear of anything upsetting. Worry was lifted off their minds and ate their meal without having to wonder if they were going to get sick. Small talk about the upcoming ball made its way around the table as their food diminished.

Olivia sighed and placed her utensils down on her plate. "I won't have anyone to go to the ball with. William always freaks them out by his interrogation." She pouted and crossed her arm.

"I don't have a snowwoman either." Olaf had his sad face on and shaped his snow food into a tiny snowman. "But that's ok! It just means that the right one hasn't been made yet." He looked at Olivia and smiled. "Your prince charming will come. You'll know it's him when he can see past your brother's questions and accept the fact that your brother will make it very hard for him. Love can make you do almost anything. For example, Prince William helped Elsa with her work. He said he hates it, but he does it anyways for Elsa."

Elsa's eyes grew wide and she sheepishly brushed a loose strand of hair back into her braid. Olivia nudged her brother in a teasing manner.

"Unless he was just lying." Olaf shrugged and ate his snowman.

Prince William stood up and excused himself. "I'll be going to town if you guys don't mind." He looked at Kai as if he was sending him a silent message. Kai nodded and they watched him exit.

"Nice going, Olaf. It was a secret." Anna waved her finger in front of him in disappointment.

"Wait, so he does like her?" Olaf covered his mouth and chuckled. "You probably knew already. The way he looks at you; it's like he wants to kill you with his love." Anna and Elsa cocked their eyebrows at Olaf's choice of words.

"We were watching this puppet show earlier that said that line." Olivia gathered her brother's and her own plates and put it on the food cart. "If you would excuse me also, I'd like to get some beauty sleep in." She smiled and bounced out of the room.

"Leave me with the dishes, you guys go ahead and get a good night's rest." Kai stood up and collected their plates and wheeled the cart into the kitchen. Olaf waved good night and headed to his own winter wonderland.

After they were both alone in the room, Anna looked at Elsa with her "so you're going with the prince" look. Elsa shook her head and smiled. "He hasn't asked me yet." Anna pouted and slouched. "What? Don't look at me like that. It's fine if he doesn't ask."

Anna raised her eyebrows again and hooked her arm around her sister's arm. "You sure about that?" They walked out of the dining room to Elsa's room while linked to each other.

"Yep, and you're one to talk. Kristoff hasn't asked you yet either." Elsa got ready for bed and let her hair down from a bun.

"True, but that's ok. I already know that he loves me truly and would ask me if he was here." Anna stuck her tongue out at the wall, her back against Elsa since she was dressing up.

When Elsa was done getting ready, Anna turned around and thought to herself. "Do you even know how to dance?" Elsa shook her head no. Anna approached her and took her hand. "I'll lead you. Just follow my steps."

The sisters waltzed to the tune Anna was humming. To the looks of it, Elsa would have embarrassed herself in the ball if she didn't have her sister to help her. Numerous of times she stepped on her sister's foot, fell and got tangled up with her, but all was fine. They just laughed it off and continued with the lesson.

Anna stepped aside from Elsa. "Queen Elsa, may I have this dance?" Anna asked in her best impression of Prince William, holding her hand out. Elsa covered her laugh with her hand.

"You may." Elsa took her hand and they danced the night away. Their laughs and mock scenarios filled her quiet room. At the end of the day, they were both tired from dancing, going to bed tired. Anna said good night and went back to her room. Dancing helped them sleep quicker, as they fell asleep right when they rested their head on the pillow. A smile crept on both of their faces as they dreamed of dancing at the ball with their partners, having the best day in their life.

**The next morning.**

Kai made his usual round, waking up the kids. First up was Elsa, then Prince William for they get up as soon as his fist touched the door. As for Olivia and Anna, it takes a longer time. Kai stands patiently outside of Anna's door, knocking again when he senses that she has fallen back to sleep. Prince William decided to wake up his sister on his own, making Kai's morning easier.

"I'm up," Anna said in a very tired voice. Kai stood outside patiently as he knew what was going to happen next. "Huh?" Right about now, Anna would have drifted back to sleep, suddenly waking herself up.

"Today is the ball, Princess." Kai heard Anna squeal and rushed out of bed. He walked down the hallway, knowing that she won't go back to sleep.

In her room, Anna brushed her hair with eager and tried to clean her face at the same time. When she noticed that it wasn't going to happen, she focused on her hair, braiding across her head and putting it up in a bun. After, she washed her face and put on her dress. She looked at it for a while, taking in the beauty. The dress she picked was olive green all around, frilly, and _really_ poofy. A darker shade of green highlighted her corset and she pinned up the first layer of green, revealing numerous of layers of white ruffles underneath.

On the other hand, Olivia sat in her room, caging her brother in, asking him for opinions. Like any other girl, she packed for everything that might happen. She packed four dresses just in case there was a ball for some reason.

Prince William rolled his eyes and laid back on her bed. "Does it really matter?" Olivia turns around to face him abruptly and looked like she was insulted.

"Yes! You don't get it! You're not a girl." She focused back on the dresses. Her dresses were basically the same, but in different colors. They were all ruffle-y, poofy, and sleeveless.

"Wear the pink one." Prince William rolled his eyes once again and got up. "I'll have to get ready. See you down stairs." He opened the door at the same time Elsa opened the door to her room. She stood at her door way looking at Prince William who stopped moving all together, staring at her. Elsa had on the typical ruffle-y. poofy dress in a shade of sky blue. A sparkly fabric topped her dress off, making her shine. She especially picked this dress for it looked similar to her ice gown, but poofier. Elsa looked down at her dress after a while, feeling awkward for Prince William hasn't said anything yet.

"I'd like some privacy while I dress," Olivia yells from across the room, not noticing what his brother was doing. Prince William snapped out of his gaze and closed his sister's door.

"You look beautiful." Elsa had her hair in a French braid similar to the one she had in the ice palace. She blushed and brushed a strand of hair back with her fingers.

"Thank you." She looked up at him sheepishly and smiled. Prince William sighed and stared at her some more.

On the other side of the hallway, Kai's clattering shoes made its way nearer to where they were, snapping Prince William out of his trance. "Oh, the ball. I'll go dress." He looked at Elsa once more and walked to his room. In the inside, Elsa squealed like how Anna would. Internally, she radiated with warmth, her heart beating faster. On the outside, she kept her regal pose, smiled and walked to her sister's room.

The townspeople outside gathered in the courtyard, excitedly talking amongst themselves about the ball. Soon, the doors would open to the castle, letting them see the Queen, Princess, and their guests. Since there were no other people than Prince William and his group and the people of Arendelle, Elsa let the guards have a day off and enjoy the ball. Of course, if there was trouble, they were to protect the royals, but no one here seemed to have a motive to do something out of line.

"Hurry kids, the people are waiting." Kai rushed Elsa and the others downstairs to the ballroom, standing on the platform to greet the townspeople. Elsa stood in front of her throne, Anna stood to her right, and Prince William and Olivia stood to her left. Kai, at the front end of the room looked at them before opening the doors.

The orchestra started playing as soon as the first person stepped into the castle. Compliments about the queen and the princesses filled the room as they gathered in front of them, clapping. They stood as straight as possible, smiling at the crowd.

As their chattering died down, Kai stepped before them and presented Prince William and Princess Olivia. "Please welcome our visitors from Byrnes, Prince William and Princess Olivia." Their conversation resumed and greeted them. They formed lines, taking turns to see them and shake their hands.

After the greetings, the foods were served and the orchestra played a lively tune. The townspeople danced and socialized, talking about how great it was that the palace was once again opened to public.

Princess Olivia wandered off in the crowd, making friends, while the rest stayed at their position. Anna excitedly moved towards her sister.

"Did he ask you yet?" She whispered quietly. Elsa shook her head no, making Anna deflate. Just then, Prince William made his way towards them, looking at Elsa. Behind her, Anna squealed and shook her arm. Elsa tried her best to suppress a smile, trying not to look too excited.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'll go to a shop real quickly and come back," Prince William asked.

Elsa straightened up and cleared her throat, obviously sad that he didn't come to ask for a dance. "I don't mind. Go ahead." Prince William smiled and walked out of the room.

"Maybe he just got scared." Anna pouted as if she was the one let down.

"It's fine. I still don't know how to dance anyways." Elsa fiddled with her sparkly fabric and looked down.

Just then, Anna got an idea and grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's go!" She dragged her sister to the center of the floor and twirled her around.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"May I have this dance?" Anna curtsied and held out her hand.

Elsa chuckled and took her hand. "Of course." The sisters took their turns spinning each other, laughing as they were having a good time. A couple of the townspeople asked if they could have a turn to dance with them for a tune.

They danced for a good portion of the afternoon until lunch time. The castle's helpers served lunch to the people. Elsa and Anna went back to their chairs, watching their people mingle with each other.

"This is fun," Anna smiled at her sister cheekily. Elsa nodded having a similar smile like Anna's. "I wish it could be like this every time."

Elsa's smile got warmer as she looked at her sister. "Me too. This time, it will."

As the people finished with their meal, they disposed of it and recommence dancing and talking with one another. Anna and Elsa watched them spin around, laughing for a few tunes until it suddenly changed. A more amorous tune played and the crowd parted down the middle, revealing Prince William walking towards Elsa with a bouquet of flowers. In her chair, Anna squealed and beamed. One the other hand, Elsa just smiled really big as if she didn't know how to express her feelings.

Prince William gave her the bouquet to red and white roses and bowed. "May I have this dance?" He held his hand out and smiled at Elsa.

As they practiced, Elsa stood up and gladly took his hand. "Yes." The crowd cheered, making space for them to dance in. Prince William led her to the center and wrapped his arms around her waist for a waltz. The multitude of people enclosed around them and danced to the waltz, keeping an eye at the couple.

_It's just like we practiced!_ Elsa thought. She smiled at Prince William and relaxed, locking her eyes on him. _His eyes are as blue as ice, but are as warm as the sun._

"I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm around you, I feel like…" He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I can't even explain what I feel like." He half smiled, totally mesmerized by Elsa.

"A while ago, Arendelle was buried in snow, but what thawed it was this warm feeling I felt inside when my sister came back alive. I have no idea how to describe it either, but ever since that night when we spied on Ann and Kristoff, I felt like I could melt any ice in the world. I never felt like this before." Elsa blushed and looked away from his eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's one way my mother would have described love. She said that it was a mix of feelings all jumbled up inside someone, trying to find a way to express it. I know we just met a week ago and all, but I really think this is what she was talking about; true love. It sounds cheesy because of the lack of any way to say it, but I think you're that person that I always dreamed of marrying." Elsa tensed up a little when she heard him say marrying. Prince William felt it too, for he said this right when she did: "I'll wait for you when you're ready. I'll wait until you're ready to take my hand in marriage."

Elsa looked up at him and smiled. She felt as if she could explode with happiness for she has found someone who knows how she felt. All this time, she had to conceal her feelings, to turn all of it down. Now, she's having a hard time letting it out. Elsa looked at him with mixed emotions. Should she feel happy, sad, or what? Everything just screams inside of her, asking to be heard.

They stopped moving. Now they were just looking at each other again in a close proximity. Prince William leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, leaving her motionless and shocked in a good way.

"I'll go get us a drink." Prince William headed towards the refreshments table leaving Elsa standing there, staring at the wall. The people with drinks looked at their cups, finding their ice cubes disappearing. Instead of wondering why, they chattered amongst each other more excitedly about Prince William and Elsa.

"Here you go." Prince William handed her a dark red drink while he drank his pale yellow one. "I guessed that you like red wine."

"Thanks." Elsa took a sip.

Suddenly, the doors blew open exposing a frantic Gerda. "Seize him!" She pointed at Prince William, and then the guards behind her ran towards him.

Elsa looked worriedly at the guards. "What's wrong?" She searched Prince William's eyes for answers, but he only mirrored Elsa's worried look.

"Prince William, you're under arrest for plotting against the Queen."

The air around them turned piercingly cold. Knowing better, the townspeople cleared the castle.

"What? I did no such thing!" Prince William tried to break from their grip, looking pleadingly at Elsa.

"Please tell me that you got the wrong person…" Elsa's breath was rugged and frequent. Gerda moved Elsa away from him as they dragged him away.


	10. Chapter 10: Slander

**Disney owns Frozen**

"He was seen sneaking into the herbal store, asking for poison. We asked the shopkeeper for confirmation." Elsa crumbled to the floor, taking the temperature down with her. Gerda tried to brace the coldness, but having a hard time. The windows were already covered with ice. "Elsa, did he give you anything to consume?"

Elsa looked at her with her big troubled eyes. "He gave me wine…" She answered soullessly.

Gerda's face drains from its color and called for the guards. "Get the doctor."

The guards helped Elsa up, but she was still looking for answers. "Where's Anna?" She tried to pry off the guard's hands but they wouldn't let her.

"Kristoff came back to town and she went to see him." Gerda tried to ease her. "Now go see the doctor, dear." Elsa still looked distressed and tried to pull away. For her safety, the guards pulled her away.

On the other end of the castle, the guards threw Prince William into the cell he was in a week ago. "Please believe me!" The guards ignored his pleading and locked the door. He kneeled on the floor in distraught.

"You people repel me. Not only has this happened once, but Queen Elsa doesn't handle things like this well." The guard gestured to the cold air around them and the snow falling outside. "You ruined her from loving again." In the other cell, another group of guards rounded up Prince William's men and caged them.

"Let me go!" A pair of guards dragged Olivia to the cell beside her brother as she struggled. "My brother did no such thing!"

"Don't get her into this! I'll take all the blame for it; just don't punish her for anything. She has nothing to do with this!" Prince William clenched the iron bars with his tied hands as they locked her up.

"So you admit that you were plotting against the Queen." The guards shook their heads and left the jail. "Let's go distribute cloaks so no one will freeze."

Prince William gave his cell bars another shake as if it would miraculously break before sinking to the cold stone floor. He scooted over to the wall of bars that parted him and his sister and rested his back on it. Shivers ran down his spine and branched out to his limbs. Repeatedly, he hit the back of his head against the metal bars.

"Stop that," Olivia said with a puny voice. "You'll hurt yourself." She reached her hand over to cushion her brother's head.

Prince William turned around to face her and reached for her hand. "You know I didn't do any of this right?" Her hands were ice cold. Outside, the storm was blowing faster and faster, the cold wind seeping through the stone walls.

"I know." She shivered. "They've got good evidence against you though." Prince William went to his bunk and grabbed the sheets, sliding it through the gaps to his sister. "They saw you go into the potion store and leave with something small in a bag. Then they asked the store keeper what you bought. He said it was a poison." Olivia searched her brother's eyes for answers worriedly. "You gave Elsa wine that was different than yours. They think you poisoned it."

"I didn't though. Why would I do that?" He rested his forehead on the freezing bars. "What did they mean that this happened already?" He asked his sister, since she talked to Anna a lot.

"On Elsa's coronation day, Anna bumped into this stranger named Prince Hans from the Southern Isles. He pretended to like Anna, persuading her to marry him, only planning to take over Arendelle. He was thirteenth in line, so marrying into the title was his only choice. After they got married, he planned to kill Elsa."

Prince William lifted his head from the bars and scrubbed the spot where his head touched it. "I don't want to be king though." He wanted to enjoy his life without thinking about work or treaties. Even though he wanted to be with Elsa, he still thought the King's work is hard, but he would push through it just for her.

Outside, the winds were howling and were blowing snow everywhere. The walls started to gather moisture from the air and turned it into frost. From his men's cell, chattering of teeth were echoing down the hall.

"Aren't you cold?" Olivia trembled her way to her brother, dragging her set of blankets over, offering it to him.

Prince William stopped staring at the floor and looked at his sister. "No, why?" Olivia spat on the floor beside them, it turning into ice before it touched the floor. She kicked it to the other side of the room and wrapped herself with the blanket. He looked around the room, which is covered with frost. Prince William stood up and took off the bed sheets from his bed and gave it to Olivia for more warmth.

"How are you not cold?" His sister's teeth rambled in her skull as she sat on the floor in front of her brother. Prince William shrugged and held his sister's cold hands, enclosing it with his warm ones.

The whole kingdom of Arendelle was addressed to stay indoors and keep warm. Guards and volunteers helped distribute cloaks to homes in the blizzard. In the mean time, Elsa was being checked up by the doctor, still unresponsive. All she could think was what happened and where her sister was. Everything happened too quickly too; too quick for her to process. Why would Prince William do that to her? Why now?

"I need to get to Anna." Elsa tried to stand up, but the doctor eased her back down.

"She's fine, but I suggest keeping her indoors and getting her to calm down," he told Gerda. They were both wrapped with layers of cloak and scarves. It was white out. Visibility was down to zero.

"I need to get to Anna," she said once again in a monotonous voice. This time, she flung the doctor's hand away and ran down the hallway. Tears filled her eyes as the events were finally sinking in. _He played with my heart._ She pried open the entrance doors, letting a strong blast of snow and wind into the castle. _I need to find Anna. I need her right now._ She ran down the courtyard and turned left without any help from her eyes, since she knew the land like the back of her hand.

"Anna!" It was useless; the howling of the wind swallowed her voice. Tears streamed down her face, forming ice droplets. It wasn't her heart brokenness causing this storm; it was the conflicting feelings inside of her. She knew that he would never do that, but there was evidence against him. She knew that the look in his eyes was sincere, but everyone could pretend. She knew that he could explain himself, but she couldn't bring herself to listen to it.

Distracted, Elsa fell down. The winds were pushing her down, as if it wants to bury her. "Anna!" She fights against the storm and reached for the door to Kristoff's house. The cold air was sucked into the house, taking Elsa in with it. She brushed the hair out of her face and searched the bare room for her sister.

"It's empty," She whispers hopelessly. The only thing in the house was a lit candle, which quivered furiously against the wind. Suddenly, a loud thump came from the adjacent room. Elsa scrambled to her feet and ran to the noise, hoping it was Anna.

"Kristoff?" Kristoff kicked over a barrel to tell Elsa that he was behind the wall. He had his mouth covered with cloth and his hands and feet were tied. She quickly un-wrapped the tie around his mouth first and then his arms and legs.

"This guy took her," He said breathlessly. Elsa's eyes grew wide. "He took her; him and his friend." Kristoff got up and rubbed his wrists. "I don't know where they took her."

"Who?" Elsa couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone kidnapped her sister.

"I don't know, but they took Sven too, but that's a good thing. He'll come back and lead us to them," Kristoff assured her. "But first you need to stop this storm."

Elsa looked up at him with worried eyes. "I-I can't. I don't know how."

"Try. Try and remember how you felt when Anna sacrificed her life for yours."

Elsa shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. _Don't feel, Elsa, don't feel!_ She ransacked her brain for how she felt that day, only giving her more stress. Kristoff looked worriedly at her, knowing that the storm wasn't going to cease.

"Wait." Kristoff rubbed his head as if he had been clubbed, his eyes growing wider. "They hit her. When she came through the door, they knocked her out. They already had me tied up. I was bait."

That struck a chord. Elsa stopped processing anything else and fell down on the floor, bringing the blizzard to a halt; snowflakes were left suspended in the air. At the same time, Sven comes through the door, furiously grunting at them.

Kristoff pulled Elsa up by her arm. "I knew it would work." Elsa looked up at him, confused. "I knew the thought of your sister getting hurt would help clear up the storm."

"So she's not hurt?" She took Kristoff's hand and propped herself up.

Kristoff tilted his head to the right, as if he was unsure. "I can't promise that." He picked Elsa up and placed her on Sven. "She will be if we don't hurry up." He mounted Sven and held Elsa's arms tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

The fjords were once again frozen, making travel across it easier for Christoph and Jones. Behind them, Anna was struggling furiously to free herself from their grip. "Remind me to thank your sister for making traveling easier."

"Let me go!" She once again tried to twist out of their grip to no avail.

"Soon I will."

"Where are you taking me?" Anna tried to walk for a change, hoping that if she stopped struggling they would answer some of her questions.

"The forest," Jones answered. The storm was blowing harder every minute. Christoph and Jones literally had to tow Anna, for she would have flown away with the wind if they didn't tightly grip her arms.

"Ow! You guys are hurting me!" Anna tried to squirm free again.

Christoph abruptly stopped and looked at Jones's silhouette. "Where's the reindeer?"

"I thought you had it."

"You idiot!" Christoph punched Jones on the arm and forcefully pulled Anna forward.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't even see your face in this storm, even though we're a foot apart." As if on cue, the blizzard suddenly stopped. The snow was already up to their knees.

Christoph looked around and slapped his forehead. "We've been walking the wrong way!" He tugs on Anna again, as if she was a rag doll, and started walking the other way. "No worries, no one knows where we are."

"Someone died," Anna whispered soullessly.

"What?" Jones turned around to face her.

"This only happens when she knows someone is dead." Christoph stopped pulling her and let go of her arm.

"Maybe she's dead." Christoph grinned. "Your sister is a weak one. She can't handle this much stress. First, her boyfriend breaks her heart, and now her poor little sister is gone." Anna fell into the snow, clutching her hands.

Luckily, she fell on time as Kristoff whacked both of their heads as they rode past them.

"Anna!" Sven stopped and left Elsa off. She trampled over the snow, but she still made her way to her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna embraced her sister, feeling her warmth radiating towards her. The snow particles started to reverse their fall, slowly drifting upwards.

As the sisters were hugging, Kristoff loaded the two unconscious men on Sven, tying their hands and feet together first, getting ready to bring them to the castle's cell. Sven was infuriated with them, but he gladly let them unconsciously mooch off a ride from him, knowing that they were going to end in jail.

"Let's get back to the castle," Anna said. "You must be sad about what happened with Prince William."

Elsa's breathing staggered, but she managed to steady it again. "That's the least of the matters right now. We need to get these two questioned first."

**In the Castle.**

As soon as they arrived to the castle, the guards took the two struggling men off of Sven and sat them down in their cell. Despite of what she said earlier, Elsa's gaze was drifting towards Prince William, who has dozed off against the divider between him and his sister. On the other cell, Olivia was wrapped thickly with blankets and bed sheets, and has fallen over to her side.

Anna pulled her sister in front of his cell, telling the guards to wake him up and restrain him, even though she knew it was unnecessary. Elsa just stood there quietly, watching as Prince William snap back to life as the guards lifted him to a chair.

"Elsa…" Prince William's crystal blue eyes shimmered under the lights. "I didn't plan anything that they said, I swear." Anna looked down on the floor, not knowing what to think, but Elsa just looked back at him without saying a word.

"The storekeeper said you bought poison," The guard said.

"Well, he's lying! Why would I even do that?" Prince William jerked off the guard's restraining hand on his shoulder and sat up.

The guard patted Prince Williams' pockets and came across a small hard object. "What's this?" Everyone's eyes were fixated on the guard's hands as he pulled out a small velvet box. Prince William looked back at Elsa with pleading eyes as the guard opened it.

"A ring."


	11. Chapter 11 Forget it

**Sorry guys. I really ran out of ideas. PM me some ideas? It would help a lot Thanks for still following me even though I didn't update for a week. Sorry for the short update D: Disney owns Frozen**

"Prince William, we're incredibly sorry. It's just that…" Guards untied him and returned the ring. Anna and Elsa stood still, taking in what just happened.

"It's fine. You guys were just doing your jobs." He rubbed his wrists and looked at Elsa. The room was still chilly, but not as cold as earlier. Elsa just blinked a few times and excused herself, walking down the hallway to her room. Prince William's eyes trailed her until she disappeared.

"Anna, come see this." Kristoff came out of Christoph and Jones's cell and showed her his hand stained with brown dye. They went to the other room to find out what was going on. "It's dye."

As Anna entered the room, her eyes grew wide. "Hans," She whispered. This was the first time she actually got a good look at his face; otherwise she would have noticed it earlier. Kristoff looked at him more closely and frowned.

"Hello." Hans smiled at Anna mischievously, the guard restraining him more.

"You were behind all of this?" Anger was present in her voice, making Kristoff hold her back if she decided to strangle him.

"It would be rude to take all the credit, but yes." He looked at Anna and Kristoff. "You like the choice of my name? I knew you would run to your dear Kristoff." This time, Kristoff let Anna loose. She punched Hans on the cheek, fuming with anger. "You've gotten stronger since the last time." He moved his jaw and looked back at her. "Unlike your sister, who only got weaker," He said, directed to Prince William. "Everyone knows that the shopkeeper of the potion store is also a jeweler. I threatened the man to testify against you." He chuckled. "Threats; such an easy thing to make when they have someone they care about is in danger."

"Obviously, you haven't experienced true love, not even from your family. So now, you use it against other people, making them feel your pain." Prince William shoved his hands into his pocket and walked down the halls.

Inside his pocket, he flipped the box nervously as he approached Elsa's room. He knocked, but no one answered. He slowly opened the door, getting it caught in Elsa's blue gown. Prince William peered through the crack and saw Elsa sitting beside the door.

"Hey," He whispered. Elsa gathered her skirt and let him open the door. She still didn't say a word. Prince William sat in silence with her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "just embarrassed." They sat in silence some more.

"It's not really my idea of a proposal." Prince William gave a soft chuckle. "I wasn't going propose today, but I was just buying it for safe keeping."

"I didn't believe them. I knew you wouldn't do that." Elsa's eyes darted around the room. "I don't really take in bad news well…" She rubbed her arms and looked down at her knees.

"I know. If this whole thing is making you uncomfortable, let's just forget about it. It doesn't really matter anyway." Prince William wondered if it was appropriate to put his arm around her shoulders. Elsa rested her head against his shoulder, nonverbally telling him that it was fine.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered again.

"Stop saying sorry or else…"

"Or else what?" Elsa smiled and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Or else I won't marry you." Prince William smiled and kissed her forehead. Elsa laughed softly and hugged him.

For the rest of the night, they both sat there, laughing and talking about nonsense, the event from earlier vanishing as if it never happened.


End file.
